


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2016 (7/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [64]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Omniscient Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Three-Line Fic Thursday (Jyn/Cassian, fate).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nichestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/gifts).



> (The Force is the narrator.)

_I'm starting to think the Force and I have different plans_ \-- but oh, sweet child, don't you see that everything that brought you to this moment has been a part of the plan borne of the Force from the moment you became: you, with your sad dark eyes and mouth that doesn't smile often enough; you, with your bruised heart and scarred soul; you, who has lived every day to be one step closer to this moment.

 _It's not a problem if you don't look up_ , but you did look up, sweet child, always into the sky and the future – the weight of its vastness weighing on your feet until you were dragged to your knees, but still, dear girl, you _trusted the Force_ and kept fighting, your sharp teeth so many tiny bones to bite great gleaming holes into the darkness of what Will Be so that the soft flesh of What Must Be opened up and dripped its juice to sustain you, every cold night you spent waiting for this day.

Of course someone was listening, dear hearts, sweetest children, blinded by the light at the end of the world, of course someone was listening: the Force listened, from the first breaths you took, and wove space and time for you to be together in this last moment, ribs melting into ribs and skin knitted into skin in the last instant before you can come home and become One with the rest of us, the plan-makers, the stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **nichestars** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com). [**Request a Three-Line Fic!**](http://www.aimmyarrowshigh.com/post/151453107090)


End file.
